


Ice Cream on Christmas Eve

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ALSO KIDS IN CHAP 3, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Fluff, It gets pretty saucy so Idk if I should tag teen or not :b, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Snuggling, So yeah, THEY ACTUALLY GET MARRIED IN CHAPTER TWO THOUGH GUYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert takes Lovino on a sudden date after a snuggle session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes I know this is really late, but I have been busy so i didn't get to post it around christmas time. Please forgive me.

When I opened my eyes, I found two eyes gazing into my own. I registered their color as crimson, and saw that it was my stupid boyfriend staring at me. "Hey idiota get out of my face." I told him. 'Why is he so close anyway?' I asked in my mind.

"Now, why would I do that? I mean wasn't it you who grabbed a hold of me in your sleep?" He said to me with a smirk spreading on his stupidly sexy face. I felt heat rise to my cheeks, as the embarrassment of doing such a thing kicked in. I pushed him away and rolled on my side with my back facing him.

"I-I didn't do that!" I shouted at him halfheartedly. I knew that he was right and there was no point in denying but... Dammit, a man has his dignity to uphold! I heard him chuckle from behind me, so being the curious little shit I am, turned my head slightly to take a peek at why he was laughing. Then, as soon as I turned my head, Bam! face full of Prussian.

"Yes, you did. And it was the most adorable thing ever." He told me. My cheeks had began to burn at this point, but I quickly forgot about it when his lips touched mine. His lips were rough, and had the taste of coconut chap stick. That taste and feeling always calmed me for some unknown reason, Maybe it was the feeling of roughness mixed with the taste of something sweet. I don't know, but it always makes me smile. Even now in the heat of my embarrassment.

As soon as it had begun, the kiss ended and cold air struck my moist lips, as he removed his face from mine. I opened my eyes again to see a warm smile gracing his handsome features. His hot breath blowing onto my face when he panted. It smelled a little like mouthwash. 'So he had planned for this to happen, this cocky bastard.' I said to myself a little annoyed. Suddenly a small meow could be heard from under the blanket we had been sleeping in just a few minutes ago. A little head peeked out from under the covers and meowed at us again.

For some reason, I started to laugh, and Gilbert stared at me quizzically before breaking into his own weird laugh. He moved away from me before picking up the kitten, and petting its fragile head. "Jeez, way to ruin the mood, Fluffisilli." Gilbert said. I watched with a small smile on my face as he began to play with the cat. All of a sudden, Gilbert swerved his head around and looked at me closely. It seemed to me that he was trying to ask me something, but I held my tongue and waited for him to speak.

"Let's go on a date." Gilbert finally said. I sat up a little more and stared at him.

"Now?" I asked gesturing with a tilt of my head towards the window. It was pitch black. It would be insane to go out right now. But of course the idiot pressed on.

"Yes, now. Lovino, it is awesome weather to go out right now." He apparently noticed my hesitation and continued to go on. "It'll be a great way to get out of the house and you can show off your new clothes you've been wanting to wear."

That's what got me. God damn him and his knowledge of my weaknesses. So after about 10 minutes of telling him that no, yellow does not go well with orange, We left the house and made our way down the street. You could see our breath clear as day in the cold, winter night air. It's Christmas eve, so lights were hung all over houses, that were lighting our way with an assortment of colors. When we got there Gilbert spotted an open Ice Cream shop and pulled me there, much to my dislike. 'I mean seriously, are you that dumb? It's fucking freezing out here and we're getting ice cream!' I thought to myself.

He ordered us a hot fudge sundae to keep us averagely warm, and payed the man.   
We continued walking through the freezing as hell weather with our hands laced together, so that we did not freeze our hands off. I found a bench by the huge Christmas tree they had in the park and sat down. He soon followed and handed me the bowl and a spoon. I reluctantly took a bite and felt the warm chocolate coat my mouth, it felt extremely nice. I hadn't realized that in the midst of my chocolate bliss, I had leaned my head onto Gilbert's shoulder. The only reason I noticed was when he kissed the top of my head and began to play with my hair. My cheeks started to feel warm, but I didn't care.

My eyelids became heavy with sleepiness, It was late, 'We should probably leave now...' I was about to relay this to Gil, when suddenly the Christmas tree began to light up in all kinds of different ways and change frequently to the music that started to play.

"What the hell is this?" My question hadn't reached his ears apparently, because he didn't answer and he just stared at the Christmas tree in amazement. The tree continued to do it's thing for a little while longer, and then gradually faded off. I stood up and wiped some access dirt from my pants, "Well, time to g-" He pushed me back down onto the bench abruptly.

I was about to shoot some colorful words of discontent at him, but he had layed his lips onto mine. Shocked, I stood there for a minute before kissing him back with all my might, reminiscing in the way he tastes. Chocolate and vanilla with a hint of coconut, simply delicious. He was the one to pull away first this time, "Lovino, I love you, I love you more than myself," I snorted at that."... OK maybe not that much, but still! I love you more than I love beer and sleeping. I love the way that when your mad you get all red and you weird hair thingy scrunches up. I love the way you snore a little in your sleep, I love the way you smile and laugh. Your sexy as hell and your a god in bed. I love the way you insist that you cook because "My stupid German(they are Prussian) dishes" will give you indigestion. Your Italian is so amazingly soothing. And your the best cuddler ever. Now," He leaned down on one knee, and I knew exactly what he is doing, and it made me so very excited. I began to fidget in anticipation, when he pulled out a red velvet box. "Will you marry me?"

My arms began to move on their own and they grasped him so tightly, I kissed his face a million times over and over until I stopped and stared into his eyes. "Only on three conditions, Tomatoes, I cook, You clean by yourself unless you use your-"

"Stupid sexy Prussian charm?" He finished, My smile broke out full force. "Aren't those the same conditions you told me when I asked you out? and when we started to live together?"

"Si, But now you have to follow them for the rest of your life." I saw his eyes light up in happiness, and a cheeky smile replacing his usual smirk.

"Ich liebe dich, Lovino" He said and hugged me tighter. I moved my hand into his silvery locks, and touched my forehead to his own.

"Ti amo, Gil" And I kissed my fiance.


	2. CONTINUATION THEY GET MARRIED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino and Gilbert are getting married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this because someone commented and I was all like, Hella that would be adorable. So i did it and died a few times in the process.

Lovino looked at his suit, a pure white silk suit that was fastened just right. It was a little bit longer in length then a normal suit, something that Lovino thought would be a nice touch. A white rose as his corsage, and a bundle of them in his hands he looked over to his Grandfather, who was adjusting his bow tie with a small smile. 

It had been two years since the engagement that Christmas eve. The most rough exhausting amazing two years of the Italian's life. His and his Fiance, Gilbert's, life. The wedding was planned to everything Lovino dreamed he would have at his wedding. A beautiful Beach nearing sunset, the theme of white and orange to correspond with the sunset and the usual wedding color. You know the cliche movie wedding. Well, that's what he wanted. The most cliche fucking wedding he could have with his husband to be. They could look back on it and laugh at how many things they should've done instead, but they would both agree that this was perfect all on it's own. 

The Italian gave a nervous gulp, as the music began to sound. The curtain that blocked his view of him and his husband billowed in the soft wind. "This is it..." Lovino muttered to himself. 

He began to fidget with his own bow tie in order to straighten it, but his shaky hands prevented him from this easy task. Grandpa saw the struggle and shuffled over to where Lovino stiffly stood. 

"You need some help, Lovi?" The old man asked. The other simply nodded awkwardly.

"Hey... Papa?" Lovino shakily mumbled. Papa looked up at him and saw right through his grandson's strong facade. He smiled and took Lovino's face into his course hands. 

"There is no need to worry. You have found yourself a good man, who will take care of you for the rest of your life. He will love even when you can't love yourself, He will be your friend, as well as your partner in crime. Gilbert is all you've ever needed." A small tear escaped from his right eye and rolled down his cheek. "I'm so happy my handsome grandson has found someone who he loves so much, that he is willing to marry him."

Lovino was taken aback by his grandfather's speech, tears of joy welled up in his own and he looked away, rubbing at the now watery orbs. "Sh-Shut up old man, we need to make our grand entrance." He laughed out. 

Papa nodded and linked arms with his grandson, before pulling away the only thing that separated the two love birds. The two stepped out into the blazing sun and Lovino looked straight at his fiance with glee. He looked amazing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gilbert stood anxiously at the foot of alter where he and Lovino would soon be married. He turned and looked at his brother Ludwig, who gave him a stern reassuring nod. 

He adjusted his collar, sweating from the intense heat. 'Why the hell did we have to have it on a beach I mean come o-' His thoughts were interrupted as the curtain was pushed away and out came his soon to be husband, who looked dashing in his white suit that complimented his tan skin perfectly. He never broke eye contact with Lovino, Even as the tears spilled from the edges of his eyes, and his mouth broke into a wide grin. This, This was his husband. This cute, sexy, foul-mouthed, Italian was all his for eternity. And Gilbert could never be happier.

Lovino and his grandfather marched on until they reached the alter where Gilbert took Lovino's hand and led him the rest of the way up his brilliant smile never fading, and his crimson eyes never wavering the Italian's own green ones.

"Dearly beloved," The priest began. "We are gathered here today to join two gracious souls together in holy matrimony..." 

The sermon continued and the two said their vows, The tried to make their own, but both became so frustrated that they couldn't get the words onto the paper like it how it was displayed in their heads. They decided in the end to do the already done vows. With both rings cold against their fingers they awaited those last few words that made this smoldering heat and long sermon all the while. 

"I now pronounce you, Husband and, well, Husband." He paused and gave the two a small smile and a nod. "You may now kiss the bride."

That was all it took for Gilbert to grab onto Lovino tightly and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. The two families that had joined them clapped and both of the best men hooted and hollered . Though, Feliciano was more enthusiastic than Ludwig. 

The two men embraced each other tightly and kissed with all their might, until they couldn't breath and broke away. They stared at each other and panted before Gilbert broke out into a smile that stretched from ear to ear. 

"I love you so much, Lovi." He cooed at him. The Italian gave a smile that rivaled the Prussian's own and remarked lovingly,"I know." And he kissed Gilbert again and again and again, until Ludwig pulled them apart, for the sake of their lives.

Lovino grasped Gilbert's hand tightly, "You know, we're stuck together 'till we die, right?" He asked playfully. Gilbert gripped the other's hand, "Ja I know. But that's the best part. We're together forever." 

With a small laugh the Italian leaned over and pecked his cheek,"You're such a fucking romantic." His smile was hidden under a deep blush. "And, uh, Ti Amo, Gil." 

The Prussian laughed loudly and pulled Lovino in for a hug before whispering into his ear. "I know."


	3. The Struggles of Being a Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided that there needed to be a final chapter where they have little kiddies 
> 
> So yeah title says all.

Lovino sighed as he began to wash the kid's dishes. How could two five- year-olds create such a mess with ketchup? 

His bare hand ghosted over the red substance and he almost puked then and there. He continued those washing those disgusting dishes until they were sparkling like diamonds. With a small smile he put the rest away simply.

That's when a realization hit him: The house was eerily quite. Lovino bet on all the money he and Gilbert had that those two were up to something. And Gilbert was probably involved somehow. 

He stalked out of the kitchen peering down every hall and room in search of those rascals. "Oi! Giuliano...!" He called for his son, the more rowdy of the children first because the boy was always so quick to respond.

But Lovino got no reply in return, he narrowed his eyes and quickly opened the closet door which contained only coats and shoes. The Italian grumbled a few curses and slowly climes the stairs to the second floor of their house. "Annelie?" He said more softly, knowing his small little girl would feel bad for him. 

When he rounded a corner, his breath hitched when he saw Gilbert kissing their foreheads as they slept. With a small unnoticed smile he walked silently to Gilbert who gave him a cheeky grin.

"Told you, lieberhaben..." He kissed Lovino's nose softly as he spoke in a whisper to his husband. "They go to sleep faster when I do it." He cupped his hand on Lovino's cheek to which the other nuzzled his face into that rough calloused hand he's come to love. 

"Ah but you forget, mi amore..." The other said, his eyes never wavering from the Prussian's own. He kissed Gilbert on his lips softly before pulling away with a shit-eating grin. "They like my food more than your's."

Gilbert who had been caught up in the romantic mood suddenly grew bright red and he raised his voice to retort a quick, "But-... But-!" To which Lovino placed a hand over the taller's mouth.

"Sh!" He hissed, gesturing to their children's sleeping forms. "If you wake them up we'll never get sleep!" His voice was low and rough, and Gilbert couldn't help but find that annoyed look of Lovino's is the actual cutest thing ever. 

Gilbert laughed softly and picked his husband up bridal style and carrying the protesting Italian to their bedroom. He threw the smaller man onto his bed much to the brunet's dislike.

"What are you doing, you fucking idiot-" Lovino was interrupted by the sudden feeling of Gilbert's lips on his own. He visibly calmed and wrapped his hands around the Prussian's neck, melting into the kiss. It was passionate and loving and there was something about the way Gilbert's hands fumbled with Lovino's shirt that made it seem like they were dating again.

"We haven't done this in a while, huh?" He breathed letting out small moan when Gilbert's lips travelled to his neck and sucked on the Italians sweet spot. 

"It's been what? Two months? Jesus Lovino you don't know how bad I've wanted you..." Gilbert said roughly, rutting against his husband to prove his point. The Italian growled and reached down to unzip the pants that were currently constricting Gilbert's hard on. 

"You could've had me whenever you wanted..." His breath hitched and he felt those wonderful calloused hands traveling all over his bare chest. "Why wait?" 

Gilbert glanced up at Lovino, lust clouding his Crimson orbs. "Thought that if I waited we'd have hotter sex." He licked his lips hungrily before latching himself onto Lovino's pert nipple. 

"Papi? Why are you drinking Babbo's milk?" Annelie said, rubbing sleep from her eyes and brushing a lock of brown hair behind her ear. 

Giuliano stood next to her with his hands on his hips. "Ja... Only mommies make milk, so I don't think you'll get a whole lot!" He nodded and folded his freckled arms over his chest. 

The two men turned their heads at the kids and stared wide-eyed. Lovino's face bloomed bright red and he sat up hurrying to button up his shirt. Gilbert was laughing so hard his sides began to hurt and he propped himself onto his elbow. "Thank you for the advice, Giuliano..." He laughed gesturing for the kids to come over.

"Now I thought I put the two of you to bed." Gilbert said with a raised brow. He glanced over at Lovino who's face was still bright red, and gave his flustered husband a cheeky smile. Lovino just glared in return. 

"Yeah, but Annelie got a nightmare and she woke me up!" Giuliano spoke jumping onto their father's bed easily. 

"I dreamt that you too were going to leave us like all our other parents..." Annelie said softly, tears in her hazel eyes. Gilbert's gaze softened and he held his arms out to his baby girl. She scrambled up to him and gave him a big hug. "Don't leave us Papi!" 

Lovino watched the two with a soft smile on his face. Giuliano apparently noticed and leaped into his fathers lap. "You too, Babbo! If you leave I'll hate you forever!" The Italian grinned at his precious boy and ruffled his ash blonde locks. 

"Never..." He told the boy, who sniffed loudly and began to cry in his dad's chest. Lovino stroked his son's back and glanced up at Gilbert who was watching him with a soft smile on his tired features. He leaned over and the two kissed again, except this time it was soft and loving and... Well, perfect. 

Gilbert laid down and Lovino followed suit, the two putting their angels between them on their bed. The brunet brought the blankets on top of them all and squished into his children, who had already begun to drift off to sleep. 

Lovino looked over at Gilbert who spoke softly to him, "Tomorrow then?" He was petting Annelie's hair and he kissed her head right after. 

"You bet your ass we'll do it tomorrow." Was all he could think of saying in response. His husband laughed and kissed the tan skin of Lovino's forehead. 

"Good..." The Prussian said before falling into his own sleep session. Lovino grinned and soon followed.


End file.
